


Say It

by Fantastic_wizard_fiction



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tickling, ticklish hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_wizard_fiction/pseuds/Fantastic_wizard_fiction
Summary: Steven Hyde is undoubtedly the luckiest man on earth.Or, when Hyde won't admit that he's missed Jackie, she tickles it out of him.





	Say It

Hyde let out a big puff of air as he slumped into the dirty old couch in Foreman's basement. "Pop in a record and sit down with me." He ordered. 

As Jackie turned to the old record player and picked out a Led Zeppelin album- Presence, one of his favorites- Hyde smiled to himself at the sight of his girlfriend. She was wearing high-waisted lilac bell bottom jeans with a white and blue floral cutoff shirt, a loosely tied knot hanging from her stomach, barely revealing her navel. 

Hyde's hands guided her closer to him as she finally made her way over to the couch, his fingers twitching needily upon her skin, pulling her even closer almost ferociously. Jackie giggled, sitting atop his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I missed you." Jackie began sweetly. Hyde shook his head, his smile growing. "Don't I know it," and he craned his neck up to kiss her gently. Jackie pouted. "Say it back," she whined. 

"Uh," Hyde pretended to think about it, a fake frown forming on his face. "Nah." 

Jackie huffed, but smiled inwardly, knowing just the way to get him to cave. She traced her fingers up his sides, barely putting in pressure, but let her nails do the work, dragging them in little circles. 

She smirked knowingly in delight when Hyde looked away, trying to hide his own grin. "Come on, Steven, pretty please?" Hyde shook his head, unable to say anything more in fear of letting out any laughter; he didn't want to give her any satisfaction. 

Still, though he would never admit it, he was having fun. 

But he was seriously embarrassed when he snorted at the feeling of Jackie pinching the skin just above his hips. "Jackie- stop, stohop-" He started to breathe a but faster, trying to control his voice. 

"Say it!" Jackie laughed upon hearing Hyde giggling. This was the only way to get him to actually giggle. It was both hilarious and endearing at the same time, and she didn't know whether to coo at him or laugh. 

"Screhew off- h-hey, nohoho! Jackihie!" And that's when he lost all self control; when Jackie traveled up from his waist to his underarms. He dropped his arms down and pinned them to his sides, but what he didn't think about was how her hands were still trapped under his arms still. Her hands tickled on.

"Say it, say it or I'll never stop!" She demanded playfully. Hyde squirmed underneath her and threw his head back and laughed harder than he had in days. 

"Okahay, okay! J-juhust, stop tickling mehehe!" And Jackie relented, letting Hyde have a breath, his chest going up and down quickly, resting his head back on the couch. A few moments passed before either of them spoke.

"Well?" Jackie raised her hands and wiggled her fingers menacingly. He jerked right up in fear and blurted out his words faster than light;

"ImissedyouandIloveyouandI'msorry!"

Jackie chuckled. "I love you too, Steven," she mumbled, sinking down further into his lap. As she rested her head on his chest, he realized that he really meant the words he'd said, he truly did. She was beautiful and funny and a downright blessing. 

"I mean it, you know." 

Jackie gushed. "Oh, Steven!" Hyde hummed. "Yeah, now enough talk, or you're gonna get it too," and leaned down to give her another kiss as Achilles Last Stand played softly in the background. 

He was the happiest man alive.


End file.
